Far From Home
by jcmlove
Summary: A couple days after the cabin scene Rose is in a fight alone with Strigoi. She is taken hostage and dumped in an unfamilar place. She is Pregnant and alone and has no memory what so ever of her life. Can Dimitri save her? or has he moved on?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is about how lost people can try to find their way home again. **

**Takes place during shadow kiss Strigoi attack. Dimitri is not taken, the cabin scene did happen, but the attack is not directly after. It has been a few days since the cabin incident. Please read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA **

Strigoi. I can feel that they are near and I know what I must do. I run towards them, my silver stake in hand and tackle the manly one to the ground. He begins wrestling with me, trying to get a little bit of the control. How they got past the wards and into the school in the first place is a curious thing to me. I high kick his face causing him to falter a little bit and ultimately get angry at me.

"You shouldn't have done that!" he growls coming at me stronger and harder then he had been previously. He raises his arms to punch me in the face, but I successfully block it and turn it around on him. Two more Strigoi jump out of surrounding areas and come after me. I dodge the first ones punch, which only makes her hit her companion. I kick the first one in the chest and use that as leverage to flip off of him and side kick the other two.

Two more male Strigoi come after me and I dodge all of there punches and more importantly their fangs. The first three I was originally fighting jump up and charge at me. I have five surrounding me, but I am Rose Hathaway and I can defiantly take them all.

"You're going down girly!" one of them growls. I don't pay attention to which one, I just kick in the direction of the voice and then here a low growl. I hit something and all I know is the there is more I can hurt. I try swinging the stake in their direction, but they dodge in a similar way I did moments ago. Someone whistles loudly, alerting more Strigoi. Three more charge toward us adding to the lot making the new grand total 8. I am surrounded by 8 Strigoi. I know I can not win against all of them without some sort of help, but we are too far away from the school for anybody to notice us. Where are all those damned Guardians when you actually need them around?

I don't back down. I continue to fight them, fending them off the best I can. I kick and punch in every direction hitting them and pushing them off, but it is not enough. i am suddenly in the grasp of four of the total. One holding each my arms and legs. I try squirming but it is no use. They have me.

"Rose I would stop if I were you. You don't want us to accidentally slip up and eat you before we can get you home." They know my name. This was not a chance meeting. Someone planed for this attack. They wanted me. The remaining Strigoi put a blindfold over my eyes and something in my mouth to gag me. I try squirming again which only causes them to handcuff my hands tightly behind my back and tie something around my feet to keep me as in place as they can. I am officially screwed.

%%%%%%%%%%

I open my eyes and quickly adjust them to the light of the bright sunshine. I sit up urgently and take a long look at my surroundings. An old graveyard with ancient looking tombstones surrounds me in every direction. What the heck. I look down at my hands that are caked in dried blood and dirt, and try to think of how I could've possibly gotten here. I stand up and look down at the tattered dress that clings loosely to my body. The light breeze makes it swivel around my waist. I start walking down a stone pathway and wince in pain at the first step. I have no shoes on and my feet are cut open.

I walk anyways making my way out of the home of the dead. The main gate is locked with a big padlock and thick chains. I climb over it with no effort and land on the sidewalk on the other side. How I did that the way I did, wows me. I must have climbed gates before somehow. I walk quickly down the sidewalk of what appears to be Main Street with no clue of where I am going or even where I am.

An old fashioned Diner sits on the corner and I slip inside unnoticed. The walls and floors are checkered theme and the booths have that sparkly red fabric that you usually see in the movies. I slip into a booth at the far end of the restaurant and nervously shake. Eyes are glued on me and I don't know who has dumped me in that graveyard or if they could be out there, watching me.

"My name is Donna Jo, I will be your server today. May I interest you in a fresh cup of coffee?" a tall thin woman asks wearing a typical looking diner attire with a while apron around her waist. She is older, long grey hair pulled up into a bun and oval shaped glasses on her face. I look at the coffee pot in her hand, the warm brown liquid sending out hot white steam. I nod and she pours me a cup. "Are you ok, dearie?" She asks looking over my messed up appearance. The dirt is all over my body and I wouldn't be wrong to guess the dried blood is too.

"Where am I?" I ask taking a small sip of the coffee. It is warm and feels so good running down my throat.

"We are in a Diner on Main Street in Michie, Tennessee. Population 675. Where you from Dearie?" She asks setting a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon down in front of me.

"I can't remember. I can't remember anything." I say staring at the eggs with such a hunger I have never experienced before.

"Eat. It's on the house. Dr. Roberts should be here in 30 minutes if you're willing to stick around. You really look like you could use his help." I nod and she leaves to go serve other customers. The restaurant starts buzzing with customers who all receive home cooked meals that all smell delectable. I finish my meal just in time for Donna Jo to walk back over to me with a man in a white lab coat. He must be Dr. Roberts.

"Donna Jo says you can't remember where you are from, young lady," he says with a country accent. I shake my head and watch as he sets a black bag on the table. He opens it and pulls out an otoscope and looks into my eyes. "What is your name?" he asks me.

"I don't remember," I say blinking slightly. He pulls out the stethoscope and presses it to my chest. I breathe in deeply so he can hear my heartbeat or lungs, whatever he is really listening too.

"You got quite a set of lungs there." He comments with a small laugh. "Only times I see that kind of lungs are in runners or children with loud mouths." Either I have a big mouth or I can really run. Either way I can't remember which.

"Can you use doctor records or something to find out who I am?" I ask hoping he can. All I want is to go home, wherever home may be, and take a nice long shower.

"No, but we can have the police look into records of missing people. Maybe you will show up there." I nod and let him continue to examine me. He presses on my stomach and I wince a little at the force of his touch. He notices my reaction and moves the stethoscope over my stomach.

"What is it doctor?" I ask as I stare at the shocked expression on his face.

"I am going to need you to take a couple tests, but I have a good feeling that you are pregnant, young lady." So not only do I have no family that I can remember, or even who I am, but I am going to raise a baby on my own through out this all. Life really does suck.

DPOV(night of the attack)

"Belikov," I answer my phone as I lead a pile of students into the secured cafeteria. Guardians stand positioned all around the room, ready to fight and protect all of the children.

"You're needed out by the old guardian watch post. Some of the newer Guardians are unable to identify some odd looking tracks. I am going to see about getting others to come help from nearby areas." Alberta instructs.

"On it," I hang up and sprint towards the cabin Roza and I had lain only a couple days ago. 5 guardians are scanning the area for clues as to what could've happened. Strigoi had managed to come onto campus and attacked very few guardians. I was fighting a blond one and suddenly he stopped and took off running. No one knows what they came for, but if they all left the way they did then they must have gotten what they came for.

"Guardian Belikov, there are footprints leading off through the woods, but they wall disappear after about 500 feet. There seems to have been a struggle here. My guess is 7-10 Strigoi." Guardian Samuel Kingsly tells me. I crouch down and look at the different footprints and other imprints on the ground.

"It looks like there was a guardian trying to fend them off," I say noting the imprints of bodies in the mud. "You are right on the approximate number of Strigoi. Have you found a body or anything indicating a guardian had been here?" I ask Samuel.

"We found some shards of rope, shreds of some cloth, possibly pieces of clothing and a silver stake."

"Bring them here," I command and he rushes over to where they already bagged the evidence. He hands me a couple bags of evidence and I look it over. Bag one contains locks of different colors of hair a piece or red cloth, resembling a woman's shirt and some cut rope. The second bag contains a silver stake. Near the top is a slight geometric design. I looks exactly like…

She wasn't in the cafeteria with the other students, and I hadn't seen her since earlier that morning. I doubt anyone has. Well anyone, but Strigoi.

"They have Rose," I tell them.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope all who read enjoyed…here is the next chapter **

**Please enjoy **

RPOV

I lay on the doctor's table, looking at the ceiling. I know I am pregnant before he even says anything about my test results. I can feel it in my gut that I am and I have no control over it. Whoever I had sex with before I lost my memory is out there somewhere. Could he miss me? Or could he simply be a one night stand? I do not know and I don't even know if I will ever find out. Dr. Roberts comes into the room holding a clipboard and some papers. I watch as he pulls up a wooden chair next to the exam table.

"You are indeed Pregnant, just as I suspected," he says showing me the marks on the paper. They all look like little non-important scribbles to me. I nod and watch as he flips the page to show me a little pea looking thing. I had seen ultrasound pictures before, but I have never seen a baby look like a tiny non existent little dot before. "Now your head is a totally different matter. We could do a couple things on that. First we can try to find clues in the cemetery where you said you woke up, and we can ship you off to Nashville and have the fancy doctor take a look at ya."

"I don't want to go to more doctors. I am scared." I look at him with fear ringing in my eyes and he nods as if understanding my predicament.

"Well you don't look more then 17 years old so I think you should be going to school while you stay here in our town. Donna Jo will give you a bed and some clothes to wear, and Mrs. Wilkins will let you work in her Diner when you are out of school. That will get you some cash to hold on to for when you do remember where you're from. Detective Williams will walk with you through Old Man Sperry's Cemetery. Crazy old fool don't like no people walkin on his property." I nod and allow him to help me up from my seat. We walk into the lobby of the small doctor's office to the waiting room where a police officer stands. The man is young with a curly brown mustache planted right above his big lips.

"You must be the little lady who can't get her eggs in a row," he says shaking my hand. I nod silently and follow him outside the cramped office. It is such a relief to get out of the claustrophobic building and into the fresh country air. Something about the country makes me feel peaceful. Maybe I live in the country or something like that. We reach the gate and the big lock is still firmly wrapped around the wrought iron spokes. "Sperry! Open up!" The detective yells towards the inside of the creepy graveyard. A couple minutes later a completely nude old man comes waddling over wearing a big ring of keys from a string on his waist.

"What you want?" he growls in an annoyed tone of voice. I move my eyes and try concentrating on his face, but it doesn't work to well. My eyes involuntarily travel downwards to look at his shriveled up junk.

"Official police business," Detective Williams states holding up a shiny badge that looks like it came out of a cracker jacks box. I roll my eyes and look down at my feet.

"Why you got that riffraff? She was dropped off to be buried this morning, but then up and left before I could get to diggin' her grave. Got the tombstone in place and everything." I look at the detective, eyes wide with fear. I was going to be buried alive. If I had woken up any later I could be 6 feet under this very second.

"We will need to see the tombstone, the gravesite and any mementos the people dropped her off left her with. This little lady has no memory of her life and we need to get her home." He slowly puts a key in the lock and opens the gate.

"Right towards the back. You can't miss it; there is a big hole where she was supposed to be stuck in. you don't suppose she will let me put her in it anyways?" he asks eyeing me as if I am fresh meat about to be eaten. I hide behind the detective protectively.

"No there will be no burying of her today. She is pregnant and too young to die." He says walking towards the back of the cemetery.

"Hope it isn't one of the creepy men that dropped you off. They were quite old if you know what I mean." He chuckles to himself and walks past the detective.

"Arty, you're going to need to get the video surveillance to show us what these guys looked like," the detective says eyeing the different tombstones throughout the way.

"Well you could just let me bury her and then they would be back to give me money for the whole process," he says slowing down is waddle. I walk next to the detective, keeping my eyes on the old man, In case he will actually attempt to shove my living body into a grave. I trip on a rock and as I regain my balance I fall sideways into an empty grave with a coffin already open. I scream loudly and stand up. Detective Williams lifts me out and I start crying. We found my grave.

"Looks like your name is Rose Hathaway," he says pointing to the tombstone. _Loving Daughter and Fiery Fighter. Guardians will miss you._ What does that even mean? I run my fingers over the name wondering why anyone would want me dead. Did they even know I was pregnant?

"What am I going to tell those nice young boys when they come back tonight?" Sperry asks taping his bare foot against the grass near my grave.

"Well you will collect there money and show them the fresh grave. They don't need to know the body isn't in the coffin. Let them think she is dead, and then we will look out for her and her baby."

"Don't think they will fall for that one, but whatever you say." He walks off towards a small looking hut on the property, his wrinkly ass cheeks bouncing with each step. I shutter at the disgusting images that will be scared into my brain forever. The detective uses a shovel to close the coffin. The he proceeds to dump all of the dirt on top of it sealing my past life up tightly inside. All my memories are locked up tightly with whoever wanted me dead and now all of that is buried deep within the earth. When he is done patting the dirt done to make it look like a fresh grave he lays a single rose on top of the dirt.

"Even though you're alive your grave should have some love," he explains. I nod and allow him to pull me into the old man's hut. Inside the small hut is a single desk, some shovels and a boatload of filing cabinets, probably containing information on all of the tombs and a couple slabs of granite. The old man stands behind the desk looking at an open file. He shoves it across the desk towards Detective Williams when he hears us come in.

"That's all they said about this trouble maker," he says pointing at the file. I look down at it and read through the information.

**Name:** _Rosemarie "Rose" Hathaway_

**Age:** _17_

**DOB:** _N/A_

**Parents:** _Bitch and Zmey_

**Additional Info:** _Rose is a strong fighter and fought her hardest to her last breath. It just happened that she couldn't beat all her enemies as easily as she had been trained. Her death was torturous and filled with pain. Bitch deserved what she got. Our regards to Belikov._

I have no clue what any of this means. My mother is a bitch and I fight people was the only real information, besides age and name that I could comprehend. I don't even know what a Belikov is. Is it a person or a group of people? I would never know now since I am dead, well thought to be dead.

"Well this appears to be like they are trying to get back at someone for wronging them. Possibly your parents. Sarcasm is used a lot throughout this, but at least you are safe and we have something to work off of."

"If they filled out the papers like this don't you think it is meant to be seen? Like they expect my parents or this Belikov to come read this file?" I ask considering the possibility that someone is coming to look for me. I sincerely hope someone wants to find me.

"I have no idea if they do or not, but we can keep surveillance on your grave and note who stops to see you. We will do our best to get you back where you belong, but until then we all want you to take it easy and just live this new life until we can know who did this to you and who is looking for you. We will find out, I promise little lady." He smiles at me and all I can do is nod.

"Here is some junk they said to bury you with," he says tossing a brown paper bag towards us. I open it and spill the contents onto the table. A small bracelet falls out onto the table. It is a different looking bracelet and I put it on for safe keeping. That is the only thing they wanted to give me was a little bracelet I have no recollection of.

"Let's take you back to Donna Jo's. You should get cleaned up and a fresh pair of clothes. Then we can register you for school and get you a work schedule. I nod and follow him out of the cemetery all together. It doesn't take long until we make our way to a small trailer park not far away from the Diner. A pink trailer stands out above all the others, and it happens to be that one that we stop at. The Detective knocks on the door and a young man who appears to be my age answers. He is tall, muscular and has shaggy light brown hair. Quite cute in my opinion and very familiar looking.

"What's wrong Detective?" the young man asks in a husky voice.

"Your mother is taking in this little lady for a little while. Show her to a shower, and give her some of Melissa's old clothes. Your mother will be home soon." The detective leaves me standing on the front porch of a bright pink trailer.

"Come on in," he says leading me into what will now be my home. He points towards the direction of a small bathroom and hands me a towel, a pair of short shorts and a tank top. After a quick shower I exit the bathroom and find the boy sitting in front of a TV in the living room.

"Is there anywhere I can take a rest?" I ask quietly, not really wanting to disturb him. He nods and leads me towards the back of the trailer to a bedroom where a bunk bed sets against the wall.

"Top bunk is mine," he says tossing me a pillow. Once he leaves and shuts the door, I lie down and close my eyes. I fall asleep almost immediately.

DPOV

The Strigoi have taken Roza. Everyone is in a panic, knowing that a student has been taken and most likely turned. There is no chance in hell that she is dhampir after taken by them. If we are lucky she is dead. Everyone is going to treat her like a fallen solider and give her a proper funeral. If she comes back alive we will be relieved, but if she comes back Strigoi I will do what I must and kill her.

"Guardian Belikov," a soft voice whispers from behind me. I spin around quickly to see the Princess standing there, tears running down her cheeks. They are all to young to feel loss, especially that of someone their own age. Inside I too am dying, but I don't let anyone see it.

"Yes Princess?" I ask going over to her. I want to comfort her and tell her everything will be ok, but that would be a lie. I am not even ok.

"Is there anyway I can bring her back?" she asks voice barely above a whisper.

"There is nothing we can do for her. She is gone and we must mourn, but we have to move on. As a Guardian we die sometimes, but that can't ever let us stop doing our job."

"Aren't you even sad a little bit? You've trained with her and spent a lot of time with her. How can you act like everything will be ok."

"It is not my job to cry, Princess. Yes I will miss Roza more than anything, but she wouldn't want me to cry when I can be protecting you and doing my job." She falls into my arms and sobs harder.

"I miss her so much," she cries. My heart melts as I try so hard to keep my tears from spilling down my cheeks.

"I know Princess, I miss her too." Oh Roza.

**What did you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

RPOV

"Little Dhampir," a tall lanky man with shaggy light brown hair calls to me with a joking smile. He rushes over to me with happiness running all over his face. We stand on a beach, he wears long swimming trunks and I wear a pale pink bikini that can barely cover my large breasts. I back away from him nervously. He watches me, and stops confused.

"This is just a dream," I mutter to myself. He can't hurt me in a dream. I have made him up in my mind and he is not really here with me. He can't be.

"You know that this isn't a dream…are you ok Rose?" he asks stopping to stare at me with a highly concerned look. I look up at him, fear showing on my face and in my eyes.

"How do you know my name?" I ask him scared as shit. "Did you kidnap me? Did you try to kill me?" I ask nervously, half expecting this figment of my imagination to answer me.

"I'm Adrian. We are friends, remember?" he answers. Holy crap, my dream is talking to me. How can dreams do that?

"I don't have friends." I tell him. My only friends are the nice people of Michie, but I am not going to tell this guy that.

"Do you remember anything?" he asks, taking a couple steps closer to me. I freeze automatically and take a quick couple steps backwards so we keep the same distance.

"I am the one who is going to ask questions around here?" I growl angrily, trying to be brave. I pick up a rock on the ground and throw it at him. it hits him hard in the chest and falls to the ground.

"Ow. Ok Ok, what do you want to know?" he asks rubbing his chest.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" I ask him. He looks at me worried and sits down on the ground. I sit on the ground where I am standing making sure there is enough distance between us.

"My name is Adrian Ivashkov and we are good friends. We met at a ski lodge one Christmas when you went with your school." He explains. He sounds sincere, but how do I not know that my subconscious isn't making up a bunch of crap to make me wanna believe.

"You sound like your telling the truth, but since I am dreaming and you are not really here then I can't believe a word you say." I tell him.

"Rose, you have to believe me. You were kidnapped by Strigoi and taken who knows where. Everyone thinks you have been turned, but you don't appear to be, so they should be relieved to know."

"You will not tell anyone about me!" I yell at him. "I'll kill myself and my baby if you do!" he looks at me shocked. I can't be taking any chances on anybody knowing I am alive. If he tells the wrong people they could come hunt me down and kill me, I am defiantly not ready to die yet.

"Your Pregnant?" he asks shocked, jaw falling open. He is trying to distract me, to keep me from being in charge. I can't loose control over the situation.

"Yes, but don't ask questions. What's the S word you said?" I ask him curiously.

"Strigoi?" he asks confused by my question.

"Yes that word, what is it?"

"Vampires, but you know that, don't you?" I laugh at him. This Looney believes Vampires are real.

"Now I know this is a dream because vampires are not real." I laugh. He looks even more worried now.

"Oh Rose, what did they do to you?" he asks worried and scared at the same time. The world around us starts to fade really fast.

"I don't know who you are, but if you speak one word about me being alive then I will hunt you down and kill you in your sleep like one would kill a vampire, before killing myself and burying myself in my grave." He seriously looks like he is going to shit his pants.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise," he says about to cry. I wake up with a start in the bottom bunk of the pink trailer. I sit up urgently, my long hair rubbing my back as I do. I climb out of the bed and walk into the main hallway of the trailer. Donna Jo stands in the kitchen, frying something over the stove and the young man, her son, sits in the living room area reading some kind of book. I quietly walk further into the room. The floor creaks a little bit and both heads turn in my direction. Donna Jo smiles hugely and the boy rolls his eyes. For some reason I don't think he likes me even though he doesn't know me.

"Good morning dearie how was your nap?" Donna Jo asks turning off the stove and pouring some muck in the frying pan onto 3 plastic plates. I scrunch my nose briefly at the smell before looking back at her.

"It was ok. I had the strangest dream though," I tell her. She places the hot pan inside the sink that contains soapy bubble water and then pours three glasses of what looks like milk into coffee mugs. She sets everything at the kitchen table and motions me to sit down in front of one of the dinner settings. I obediently sit down and look down at the mush. It contains chunks of some kind of meat, what looks like dried rice, a liquid and some vegetables. It absolutely does not look that appealing.

"What was your dream about, sweetie?" she asks me before turning towards the living area. "Nicolas come eat, put the book down!" She yells to the boy. He sighs and makes his way over to the table. He plops down in the chair across from me. He starts gulping down his beverage.

"A boy was there and he knew my name. Well the name that was on my grave. He was telling me about how he knew me and that we were friends. He tried convincing me that we were not in a dream, but I know it was a dream." I explain looking down at the food once again.

"Did the boy give you a name?" Donna Jo asks looking at me with her huge smile.

"Adrian something…Ivashkov maybe," I say trying to remember what he had said. Nicolas starts choking on his milk. It sprays out of his mouth like a faucet. We are all lucky it didn't land on our mush.

"Nick, that wasn't polite. Where are your manners? You will have to ignore him; sometimes he can be a total bonehead. Let's say grace, so we can eat my best dish." Best dish? If I have any cooking experience I know who will be doing the cooking around here. Nick and Donna Jo place hand in each others and both extend one towards me. I don't think I have ever had to do this before. I place a hand in each of theirs and watch as they bow their heads and close their eyes. I just watch them, quietly.

"Lord, bless this food that we are about to receive and use it to nourish our bodies, amen." They say in unison. It is different. Then they start eating there dinner. I pick up the fork that lies on the table and stab it into my meal. It does not work too well because the food is slimy and slippery. It will not stay on my fork. I finally manage to get it done my throat. It has a sweet taste to it, but also a bitter one. It is extremely chewy and burnt. I feel like I am going to be sick.

"What do you think?" She asks eyeing me pleasantly.

"It is good," I lie. She has taken me into her home and has been so nice to me, that I can't be rude about her awful cooking. I can't tell her that I wanna die rather than eat another bite.

"Glad you like it. This is one of Nick's favorite meals." She says proudly. I look over at Nick who looks like he wants to barf too. He probably doesn't want to hurt his mommy's feelings. That's so sweet. He gives me a sympathetic look.

"So Rose, do you remember anything from your life?" Nick asks looking into my eyes. I am quite surprised that he isn't looking at my breasts which do not seem to want to stay inside the shirt. Donna Jo elbows him.

"I don't remember anything. It is all a big blank to me and I wish I did. Detective Williams and I went to the cemetery and found out that someone expected me to die or to be buried alive and that my name is Rose Hathaway, but that is all I know."

"Let's not talk of such sordid things at the dinner table," she says turning back to her food. I nod and turn my attention back to my mush. I eat little bites slowly and then use my fork to mix it up, making it look like I ate some. A phone rings and Donna Jo jumps up from the table to go answer it. The second her back is turned Nick picks up my plate and quickly scrapes my food onto his before setting the plate back down in front of me. I look at him in shock and he just gives a short nod in my direction. Donna Jo returns after a moment and resumes eating.

"You finished all your meal. You must have been hungry. Rule in the house is that if you eat your whole meal you can have dessert. I'll bring out the chocolate cake, but then I have to go back into work, Betty is sick with the flu." She stands up and walks back into the kitchen.

"Why did you do that?" I ask Nick curiously, as he manages to eat the disgusting meal.

"I know my mom's cooking. Don't want a pretty girl to suffer." He says taking another bite. I don't know what is more sweet. The fact that he thinks I am pretty or the fact that he took my nasty mush so I could have a piece of chocolate cake. Donna Jo returns and sets a big slice of cake in front of me.

"I am off to work, but I'll be back before 11. Keep an eye on him," she tells me before she grabs some keys off the counter and leaves. I take a bite of the cake and immediately my heart and stomach are absolutely happy.

"You can have half," I say, pushing the plate toward Nick. He gives me a sad smile and shakes his head.

"It is a sweet gesture, but I have food. You need to eat something, your feeding two people now." He says pointing his fork in the direction of my stomach. I smile and eat my cake slowly. When we are both done eating he takes the dishes and drops them in the sink. Then he leads me into the living room and sits me down on the ratty old couch.

"What are we going to do?" I ask watching as he goes over to a cabinet on the side of the TV.

"We are going to watch a movie," he says pulling out one and putting it in. He dims the lights but doesn't completely turn them off and grabs a big crocheted blanket with millions of colors. He sits down next to me and wraps the blanket around both of us and hits play on the movie remote. He opens his book and multi-tasks while also watching the movie. It is a romantic comedy involving a girl who can't remember her husband and has to find a way to love him again, while juggling her feelings towards a new guy. I fall asleep halfway into the movie, laying my head in Nick's lap.


	4. AN

**AN: Was reading through this story recently and decided to pick it up and give it a proper ending. Just letting everyone who liked it know.**


End file.
